Fang's Fondness
by waterbendergrl
Summary: When a partial vampire Zuko needs help from Katara, what will happen? Zutara. Rated T for mature concepts.


Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last airbender.

"Here you go guys, soups ready." Katara said waterbending the soup she'd made into each person's bowl. As she started to lift some to put into Aang's bowl however, Aang stopped it as she started to bend it.

"I want to take it Katara." Aang said smiling. "May I?"

"Sure Aang." she said. He moved his hand up as he placed the soup in his bowl and began to move it around trying to decipher what was in it. "Don't worry Aang. I made sure that I didn't put any meat in it."

"Thanks Katara." Aang said smiling as he waterbent the soup into his mouth. Aang then glanced over at Toph who was hitting her spoon around attempting to find her bowl of soup. "Here Toph." Aang said kindly as he began to waterbend her soup. "Open your mouth." he said in his kind nature.

"What are you trying to do twinkle toes?" she said angrily. "I can eat my soup just fine!"

"I know," Aang said. "Just I wanted to give it to you." With that he slowly moved the soup up and placed it in Toph's mouth. A bit startled she jumped but relaxed when she felt the liquid splash into her mouth and she gulped it down. "Wasn't that cool." Aang said happily.

"Yeah, I guess it was kind of cool." Toph said a bit sarcastically. "But I can do it myself, alright."

"Okay Toph." Aang said as he ate some of his soup. "Man! This is good Katara!"

"Why thanks Aang." Katara said. "At least someone likes my meals…" she said giving Sokka a look.

"Hey! I think you're food rocks!" Sokka clarified.

"You think all food rocks." Katara joked rolling her eyes.

"NO!" Sokka exclaimed. "Not those fire flakes."

"Alright, alright." Aang said jokingly. "Break it up you two."

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" Toph yawned. "I sure am tired from all the Earthbending training…"

"Hey, I'm the one being taught." Aang said. "I should be the tired one."

"Yeah, and I constantly have to repeat what I do for you." Toph said. "So I do about… twice as much as you do."

"Now you two break it up." Katara said jokingly. "I'm sure we're all tired."

"Well, which one of us will do watch duty." Aang said.

"Hehe," Sokka giggled. "Duty."

"Oh real mature Sokka." Katara laughed rolling her eyes.

"I'll do it." Toph said walking over to the fire Katara had made for cooking the soup. "I can tell if someone is coming." She justified as she sat near the fire.

"Hey, Toph," Aang said. "You might want to sit somewhere else or at least not so close to the fire. Your outfit could catch on fire."

"Eh…" she began to say as she stood up and stepped back a little and sat facing the fire. "Thanks twinkle toes." she muttered.

"Hey, guys we don't have to go to bed just yet you know." Katara said as she sat by Toph. "It's still pretty light out." she commented looking at the sun that had started to set just a moment ago.

"Well, I guess we could talk." Aang said as he sat on the other side of Toph, pretzel style. "So Toph, you want to talk?"

"Sure." Toph said strangely.

"Well, I've learned a lot more waterbending." he said happily.

"Uh… good for you." she said awkwardly. "Aang, if you don't mind I don't exactly feel like talking."

"Alright," Aang said watching the fire move around. Katara looked behind her as she saw Toph lay down and the sun barely shining over the tree-filled horizon.

His eyes snapped open as he felt the burning heat leave the air. His eyes scanned around as he quickly got up and looked out.

"Finally down," he said. "I need to move fast, I don't have much time…" He slipped on a mask he'd made recently and jumped down from the trees he'd been in.

Katara began to lie down as she snuggled into her sleeping bag and closed her eyes to fall asleep. She turned to the side and then the other side, but still for couldn't fall asleep. She opened her eyes to see a full white moon shining above her.

"Of course," she said annoyed. "I have the most power at night, especially when there's a full moon." She slipped out of her sleeping bag as she began to walk off, when suddenly Toph sat up and looked in her direction.

"Katara, where are you going?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm just gonna take a walk," Katara explained. "I'll be back soon."

"Well don't be out too long." Toph said. "I don't want to fall asleep and forget about you."

"Okay." Katara said jokingly. She walked off as she began looking around for some water. She somewhat closed her eyes, feeling an unmistakable pull on her body. Being a waterbender, she noticed that she could almost sense where water was in her muscles. She could be in the most unknown forest, and if there was water nearby, she could tell.

She continued walking; letting her waterbending instincts guide her. Before long, she heard running water as she opened her eyes to see a river a few feet ahead of her. She walked up to it as she kneeled down and put her hand in the water, letting the cold water surround her hands. She moved her hands up holding an orb of water in between them, smiling at her little creation. She moved different parts of it making multiple directions in the water. It swirled all around as she spun it around with her fingers as a person would do with a harp.

'Where on earth could she be?' he thought, angrily. He looked down onto the small camp and saw the Avatar, the earthbender, and the girl's brother but no sign of the girl. He clenched his fists and grinded his teeth, wanting to scream so badly.

"No." he told himself. "Control. I just need… Eh…" he suddenly said as his newly acquired ears picked up the sound of running water and the faint sound of a girl laughing. 'Yes.' he thought victoriously. He quickly ran though the trees, listening ever so intently, trying to find her. Then, only a few feet in front of him he saw her playing with a small orb of what was obviously water.

Suddenly, Katara tensed up. She didn't know what it was but it felt like something almost demonic was near her. She got a shiver down her spine as she glanced around at the hundreds of trees around her.

"Hello?" she asked. "Is anyone there?"

He somewhat smirked. He never thought about her powers before this. Being a bender, and a waterbender at that, she probably could sense he was near her, by the chi in his body and seeing as he was different than before, he never thought about giving off a bad aura. 'Hehe.' he laughed to himself. 'I'm starting to sound like Ty Lee with all this chi and aura talk.'

He continued looking at her, strategizing on how to capture her. He would have to be fast, because, even though she was slightly scared, she was a master waterbender and was surrounded by water. Not to mention he couldn't use his bending anymore. He moved closer to her, jumping silently from branch to branch.

Finally, he was right above her.

"Who's there?" she asked more upset than scared.

All of a sudden, something jumped from a branch behind her and quickly grabbed her arms, pulling them behind her back and tying them with a rope. Next, a large sword came out from behind and slid itself under her neck as she backed up frightened.

"Don't worry." a scraggly voice said. "I don't want to hurt you. Just come with me, I need your help."

"Eeeeeh…" she trembled. "Okay." In what felt like seconds, he spun her around and flung her over his shoulder as he jumped up into the trees back to his hideout.

Well, that's all for this chapter. Yes, I know its way obvious who the "he" person is but I'm really bad at like, keeping who a secret person is a secret. But anyway, what do all of you think he wants with her? Why does he need _her_ help? You'll find out in the next chapter. Well, please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
